


The Showdown Meant to Be

by bisexualshetheydeluxe



Category: AtLA - Fandom, Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom
Genre: Agni Kai, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Azula POV - Freeform, Azula centric, Complicated Relationships, Other, Zuko doesn’t get banished, Zuko isn’t the only one who gets burned, fire siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualshetheydeluxe/pseuds/bisexualshetheydeluxe
Summary: Maybe they were always destined to fight in an Agni Kai that determines the fate of their nation. Or maybe in a rare moment of sentimentality, Azula stands up.
Relationships: Azula and Iroh, Azula and Ozai, Fire Nation - Relationship, Zuko and Ozai, azula and zuko
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	The Showdown Meant to Be

  
Its a nervous tic that has always worked in her favor, the vicious default of a smile. She doesn’t remember Mother having to practice smiling in the mirror. She shared it so easily with Zuko. Then again, how far has sentiment carried her brother? His shoulders curl inward, eyes darting rapidly between Father and herself. Azula pays him no mind. She will not beg - not for Zuko. That doesn’t mean she’s willing to let this go. Her heartbeat is steady, her speech clear and far reaching throughout the plaza, and her body language is coiled. 

“As Princess of the Fire Nation, Daughter of Ozai - let me fight in your honor.”   
  
She is unwelcome. Can see his dissatisfaction written by the tilt of his chin. Father is far to regal to show it outwardly. Azula - she feels cold, far too cold, has ruined whatever this is. Her stomach clenches tightly, and her smile stretches accordingly. “Prince Zuko has shamed you, insulted the General, but Prince Zuko has not dishonored anyone more than the Fire Nation herself.” Platitudes alone will not sway her Father’s hand. She needs to make her brother hurt. Azula turns towards the crowd. “I cannot in good conscience allow Zuko to remain heir. The Fire Nation will suffer under his ineptitude.” Its not selfless. Under any other circumstances her demands are unthinkable, under these particular circumstances she is merely vying for power. A childish maneuver. It _is_ because she is, though Father won’t buy her act.

Fine. He isn’t the one who needs convincing.

“With your blessing,” she bows deeply towards Father, straightens and finally, finally faces Zuko. “I, Princess Azula challenge you, Prince Zuko to an Agni Kai for your place in the line of succession as heir apparent.” 

Once he accepts there is nothing Father can do to stop it. Not if he wants to violate the honor bound tradition. Of course, she should know better than to count on Zuko. For anything. Even when she is doing him a favor. He grasps for privacy, voice low. “Azula...” She laughs. “What, you thought I would let you be Fire Lord?” Something strikes true, his visage visibly contorts. Another reason he could never rule. Easily manipulated. Easily read. “Don’t be pathetic. This is your only chance to prove you deserve the throne. Do you think our Nation would stand behind someone like you,” she shakes her head, scoffing. “It’ll be the showdown that was always meant to be Zuzu.” They lock eyes. For a moment, she wonders if he understands, but the moment passes. Its just Zuko. Dumb idiotic Zuko who got them in this mess in the first place. ”I accept.”

.

The late Fire Lord Azulon - her namesake, burned his opponents alive to achieve victory. Azula supposes she will have to be satisfied with the second degree burn marring Zuko’s sternum, and the knowledge that she is crown Princess. She ignores her brother’s screams, turns towards the crowd, and smiles. 

.

This time, Uncle’s pudgy fingers are no longer a ringlet of warmth. For the first time she experiences his true ire. “Azula,” his voice is harsh. The bags beneath his eyes seem to deepen and faintly swamp like with shed tears. Darkness flares inside her rib cage. “Unhand me Uncle, I am here to see Zuko.” Which should be obvious, but the blubbering fool neither releases her or steers her into the Medical wing’s entrance. He towers over her. Azula knows stature is not worth her fear. As a petite girl - a growing Princess yet to hit a significant growth spurt - she would waste the emotion on nearly every man and woman she encountered. No. Fear is earned. Uncle is the least of her worries in this respect, even if the grip he has on her wrist is on the wrong side of firm. He is some old fuddy duddy failure who would rather watch Father punish Zuko than step in to prevent the Agni Kai. So let him watch, Azula thinks, why he tries to do anything now is beyond her. 

Azula breaks his hold easily though he is quick to let go. Biting back a snarl she stomps into the room - he can preach to air, she doesn’t want to hear it. She feels those sad, furious eyes follow her retreat. 

The Medical room is far more familiar than Azula likes to admit. Her stints are not frequent enough to be whispered amongst underlings, but each stint is another tally against her. She wonders what kind of mark this visit will leave. The room is empty, Zuko at the center. His chest rises easily despite the thick wrappings. Azula’s nose wrinkles at the stench of ointments. He almost looks peaceful, face slack and unbothered. Not accounting for the slick sweat gathering on his skin, perhaps signifying fever. Staring down at her handy work Azula frowns. He won’t die. The scarring will be minimal - it shouldn’t impede future movement... why is it getting to hard to swallow? Blinking in surprise, Azula sits heavily onto the chair at his bedside. She doesn’t make mistakes. She doesn’t. 

Zuko is a disappointment, hasn’t spared the time of day for her unless it was a requirement, but he looked so afraid when Father stepped into the arena. It should have brought her joy. One doesn’t recover from such a shameful display of emotions, not at courts and certainty not amidst an Agni Kai. She did not have a plan when she strode forth - interrupting an Agni Kai is unforgivable, she was instinct and stupidity - except she is Princess Azula and nothing she does is ever a mistake. Zuko’s fear isn’t what made her stand up. It was the confusion. Why, why was he so dumb, how could he not know Father - and he was crying and Father was smiling, she was on the side lines watching. Zuko was confused and Azula knew with certainty. 

.

The guards come her soon after. “I don’t need assistance to my own Father’s throne room,” she sneers. They bow their heads in answer, adjust their pace to lag slightly behind. The pretense leaves an acrid taste in her mouth. Her steps come too quick, nothing like the steadiness of her usual stride. Azula’s heartbeats in halves as she enters the throne room. 

She bows, heat licking at her front. It is as deep and long as her station allows. She is perfection in the face of any obstacle. Azula notices the guards remain at the entrance of the room. Isn’t sure what to make of the audience. Perhaps a greater incentive to strive for coolness. Whatever happens, she needs to maintain face. Besides the harsh crackling of flames there is mere silence. He likes to keep his subjects waiting. 

What she isn’t expecting is for Father’s flames to recede. He steps down from his throne. 

“As admirable as your actions are you are no better than your brother.” She doesn’t flinch at the implication. “The dishonor you’ve caused will stain your reign, if you waited you would have reaped the benefits of my decree as sole heir.” Father finishes his slow descent, stands a few feet in front of her. It’s harder to sit still. She can’t decide between chastisement or putting on a neutral mask, hesitation uncharacteristic. “My own daughter interrupted a sanctioned Agni Kai.” _You ruined everything_. Father’s flames return, curving around his body and nearly searing her. She remains untouched only because she is aligned with him. She’s careful not to notice. 

“Oh Azula.”   
  


Father grasps her jaw firmly between his thumb and forefinger. She remains perfectly still, poised. Father’s flames surround them, and yet she is cold. Azula wants to be better than this. She is crown Princess - she will rule the Fire Nation and conquer the world - she, she sits idly as her Father wraps his hands around her throat. She opens her mouth - to beg? No, the pressure around her throat is too great. Tears spill across her cheeks. Father looks down at her in disgust.   
  
“You know the consequences of disrupting an Agni Kai.” 

His finger flex. She struggles to breath. Gasps - Once. Twice. Azula doesn’t manage a third attempt before the burning begins.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Might add some more later. I think this would be a really interesting circumstance where Azula tries to intervene in the Agni Kai. She tries to use power hungriness as an excuse as to why she is doing it - and if it seems rather wonky, she IS thinking on her feet and like 11 years old. She knows her Father is capable of violence against Zuko but deep down she also knows she isn’t off limits as well - which turns out to v much be the case. Umm comment, kudos, and critique if it suits your fancy. Have a nice day!


End file.
